Out Of Place
by LeonPianta
Summary: When Matt has a vision of a subway crash, he and ten others get off. But while death is coming back around for them like always, it will never be quite like before. Or any easier.
1. Premonition

Note: I don't own Alex, Clear, or anyone else from the Final Destination series.

Out of Place

----------

Chapter One: Premonition

----------

Matt was sitting in the back of a subway train. He felt ashamed that at 21 years of age, this was his first subway ride. He lived in New York City, for God's sake. He just got lucky with his perfect job blocks from his house.

He wasn't alone on the subway, obviously. NYC isn't like that. His best friend Kyle was seated to his left, Briana to his right. A bunch of his other friends were there, too- Patrick, Elliott, Samantha, Tyler, Michaela, and Jenny.

The nine of them decided to make Matt's first ride on a subway into a special little vacation- the subway was bound for St. Louis, MO. They would stay there, visit the tourist attractions, and return in a week. While Matt was really excited to ride a subway, he was also kind of nervous.

An odd feeling overcame him. He looked outside the subway at a wall. It was the train schedule. The number that first caught his eye was Subway #180. The hour number of its departure had fallen onto the ground, leaving ':23'. It was headed to McKinley, some city Matt had never heard of in some other state.

Just a minute before there Subway, #57, left, two others came on. Robert was one of them, and almost everyone he met really hated him. Along with him was Scott, who was okay, but whatever in Matt's opinion. The subway doors closed, and the train headed off for St. Louis, MO.

"Welcome to Superbway Subway System! We will reach St. Louis in about two hours," the conductor said over the intercom.

"Are you excited, Matt?" Kyle said.

"God no. I feel really uncomfortable about this," Matt replied.

"It'll be okay," Briana said. "I've ridden this subway hundreds of times."

Matt checked his watch. 8:53.

Soon after departure, the subway started to shake. Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK! The subway was tossed into the wall to the right. Jenny and Patrick were splattered into the wall. "No!" Matt shouted. Many others were crying out as their friends were killed. A window collapsed inward, slicing through Sam.

The train hit a bump in the road, launching Elliott and Michaela into the ceiling. Dead. Only Matt, Briana, Kyle, Tyler, Scott, and Robert were alive. The train's front car blocked the rest, leading to a continuous flattening of the cars. Robert was killed, then Scott, Tyler next. Matt unbuckled his seatbelt and escaped through a large hole in the back of the subway. The entire thing was flattened, with Kyle and Briana inside.

Unknown to Matt, a metal shard had broken off the subway. As Matt was running, he felt the shard enter his skull.

"Welcome to Superbway Subway System! We will reach St. Louis in about two hours," the conductor said over the intercom.

"Oh my God," Matt said to himself.

"Are you excited, Matt?" Kyle said.

Matt shouted out, "Stop the subway!" The train screeched to a halt. A woman in a Superbway uniform came up to him.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Kyle whispered to him.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong?" she said.

"Yes! I just had a vision that this subway was gonna crash!" Matt said. He was drenched in sweat and breathing rapidly.

"I assure you that this subway will be very careful not to crash, sir," the woman said.

"No! You don't understand! The front car is gonna hit something and then crash us all into our deaths! You gotta let me off!" Matt shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Robert shouted.

"Listen, mister, I'm going to have to let you off of the Subway," the woman said sternly. She grabbed him, called for the conductor to open the door, and threw him off.

Kyle and Briana instantly unbuckled their seat belts and followed Matthew out. Then Tyler, Scott, Robert, Michaela, Jenny, Sam, Patrick, and Elliott followed. The doors closed, and off went the subway.

"Way to go, genius. You have a little nightmare and get us thrown out of the subway," Robert said.

"That crazy woman ended up having an angry spell and kicked out Robert, Scott, Tyler, Jenny, Sam, and I. Michaela and Elliott came voluntarily," Patrick said."

"Shut up, dumb a**!" Robert shouted.

"Hey! Can it ALL of you!" Tyler shouted. Most of them stared at him with frowns, but did what he said.

"Why did you get us all off the subway?" Briana asked Matt, sitting next to him on the bench.

"I had a… a vision. The front car wrecked and all hell broke loose. We all died, and I knew that after I saw it, it would happen," Matt explained.

"What kind of crap is that supposed…" Robert began. The eleven heard a crash about a mile off, and then a huge explosion. The whole station shook, and those who were standing were knocked over.

Kyle unshielded his face and stared into the tunnel in pure shock. Briana clutched Matt's arm. Samantha and Jenny were breathing heavily while still on the ground. Robert, Scott, and Tyler stood up slowly, extremely scared. Michaela and Elliott just stared at Matt. Patrick was on the ground, staring at his subway ticket. Matt had no idea what he felt. Just fear.


	2. Invincible?

Note: I don't own Alex, Clear, or anyone else from the Final Destination series. Or Subway or any other restaurants, songs, and other things that actually exist that I didn't come up with.

Out of Place

----------

Chapter Two: Invincible?

----------

Samantha was the first to drive home. Jenny, Michaela, and Patrick left, also. They just needed to be home.

Robert approached Matt, who was about five inches taller than him. "I know that you did this, and I'm gonna find out how," he said. Scott sneered at Matt, then followed Robert out of the station. Tyler stared at him with a mix of anger, fear, and sympathy. He then chased after the other two.

Elliott also came up to Matt. "You didn't… do that, did you?" he said. He sounded so afraid, it made Matt sad. Matt shook his head. Elliott reluctantly walked off to his car.

As he, Kyle, and Briana walked through the large parking lot, he could see the despair of lost lives in the crash at every angle. He had done all he could to tell people that it would happen. And he knew from previous incidents that it would all pile up in him. He felt the world spin around him, and he passed out.

When he awakened, he looked around the room. It was Briana's guest room. Kyle and Briana were talking downstairs. He looked at the clock beside the bed. It was 3:57 PM. He had been unconscious for about seven hours. He slowly stood up, and felt a small pain rush in the back of his head. It soon subsided, and Matt walked out of the room.

Kyle and Briana's conversation ended abruptly when they saw Matt come downstairs. While Briana's face looked like she was very sorry for Matt, Kyle's face just held the unhappy sensation. Matt walked into the living room and sat in the couch opposite the chairs his friends were in. He flipped the TV onto the news channel.

"A horrible accident occurred at the subway station in Manhattan today. Superbway Subway number 57 had a major crash which led to an explosion, killing all 64 passengers on board," the anchorman said. He was standing outside, in the station's parking lot.

Meanwhile, Michaela turned her television on. The anchorman was at the station. "I've been told that a man in his twenties was removed from the subway while claiming he had a premonition of the accident before it happened. Ten others were removed, also, before the train departed."

Elliott, Sam, and Jenny were over at Patrick's house. Guess what they were watching. "The families of the 64 deceased have been informed. The formal list will be posted on our website within a few minutes." The newscast ended. All three homes switched off their TVs.

----------

Tyler was scanning the list of deceased in his office. He saw one name on the list, and ran his hand through his short-cut, black hair. It was one of his best friends, Harry. He saw another name on the list, and rested his head in his hand. It was his girlfriend.

----------

Matt woke up the next morning to a doorbell. He was still at Briana's, and she and Kyle were still asleep as he went to answer it. It was Robert.

"What the f*** are you doing at Briana's house? She your girlfriend?" Robert said. He really knew that he was there, which was the reason he came over. Matt noticed a nice big bruise on Robert's right arm. Robert quickly slipped his sleeve down over it. "Because of you, I had to miss my ride to St. Louis. You know how much it costs! I wasted $200 f***ing dollars, and my dad got mad at me. He beat the s*** out of me. Why the hell did you crash that subway?" Robert punched Matt in the eye.

"What is your problem?" Matt said. "It's not my fault!"

Robert whacked him back the other way. "I know it is your fault that they all died and I am in $200 of debt!" Robert punched Matt's nose again. Matt was usually a nonviolent person, and didn't want to fight back. But something inside him snapped. He clutched Robert's shoulders and shoved him back down the stairs in front of the house. "You a** hole! You will pay for this!" Robert said, flipping him off. He walked off to his car.

Briana had rushed downstairs when she heard Robert and Matt fighting. She saw Matt had a small bruise on his left eye, a bloody nose, and a cut across his left cheek. "Why?" she said to him. She led him into the kitchen.

When Kyle entered the kitchen, he saw Matthew throwing away tissue after bloody tissue. "When did you get a bloody nose?" he asked. Briana told him shortly. "Oh. That a** isn't worth much anyway. Don't worry about him," he responded.

Matt, Briana, and Kyle all decided that they really needed to have a nice day out and about. They headed to the largest Subway in the area. When they arrived, they ordered and sat at a table that happened to be right by the table that Sam, Jenny, Patrick, Elliott, and Michaela were sitting at. Robert, Scott, and Tyler came in together. When Matt saw Robert, he groaned. Briana noticed, too. She felt uncomfortable.

When Robert passed by Matt, he purposefully spilled a splash of his soda on him. "Oops, sorry man!" he said in fake apology. Matt tried not to bump him back. Scott ignored him as he walked past. Tyler looked at him for an instant with a sorry expression.

Suddenly, Matt began to convulse. He saw the first part of the wreck- Jenny being smashed into the wall. He saw a light fixture. It only lasted about a half a second, but it seemed like minutes. When he was back to Earth, everyone in the building that noticed was staring at him. "Matt? Matt! What happened?" Briana said.

"I saw the way Jenny died in my vision from yesterday. And then a light fixture. I don't know what it means," Matt said. By then, only Briana, Kyle, and Jenny were paying attention to him.

"How did I die in your dream?" Jenny said.

"Um… do you honestly want to know?" he said, remembering how painful it must have been. Jenny turned back around. She began to eat her sub again.

Sub. Subway, the restaurant. Subway train. Matt felt that this connection was important. He just didn't know how. He looked back at his food. A blob of mayonnaise had fallen from his sandwich. Onto his pants. He stood up and walked to the men's restroom.

Meanwhile, Jenny was having trouble keeping her complicated sub together. Mayonnaise kept spilling out. A long streak of the stuff ended up across her shirt. She groaned and went to the women's restroom.

Matt began to have the same vision he had sitting at the table, except this time a bottle of mayonnaise was there. It must be a calling to him. Mustard, lights, and Jenny. What did they have to do with anything?

Jenny left the sink on while she was washing the mayonnaise off of her shirt. She was scrubbing hard at it, and didn't realize the water that spilled through a crack in the sink. It dripped onto the wall, which led into the electric socket. It caused a spark, which surprised Jenny. She jumped back from the sink, and then cautiously turned it off. The water continued to drip onto the socket.

Jenny decided it would be best to leave the bathroom. The door malfunctioned, and slipped into a locked position. Jenny was stuck inside. She banged on the door and shouted for help. Matt rushed out of the men's room and tried to pull the door open. He knew what would happened if he failed.

Suddenly, the light fixture above her flickered. Jenny shouted, still pounding on the door. "Jenny! Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Matt shouted. He heard a crash and a short scream inside the bathroom. The door finally opened up, and Matt did not like what he found inside. Jenny was crushed by the light fixture. Except for her head; it was facing down. Matt shouted out multiple times, and backed away.

"What is your f***ing problem?" Robert shouted. He walked up to the women's bathroom door, and saw Jenny. His eyes widened. "Good God," he whispered. "Okay, I hate the hell out of you, but there is no way in hell that you did that," he said to Matt. He had no idea if Robert meant what he said.


	3. Finding Order

Note: I don't own Alex, Clear, or anyone else from the Final Destination series. Or Subway or any other restaurants, songs, and other things that actually exist that I didn't come up with.

Out of Place

----------

Chapter Three: Finding Order

----------

Matt was driving his large, red van to a place where he knew some people who could help him. Along for the ride were Briana, Kyle, and Patrick. Why he had come, Matt didn't know. But he did know that this incident they were involved in was not over. Only those that had been through it before could help. And that was why they were going to Stoneybrook Institute.

The lady at the front counter looked absent of all emotion. "How can I help you?" she asked Matt and his friends.

"Can we talk to Alex Browning, Clear Rivers, and Kimberly Corman?" Matt asked. The lady picked up her phone and hit three digits.

"I have a group of four that wants to visit Browning, Rivers, and Corman," she said. She listened for a few seconds, then hung up.

"Come along with me," another woman in a white suit said. "I will need for you to remove all necklaces, earrings, watches, bracelets, pens, pencils, medicines, purses, handbags, backpacks, foods, beverages, hats, electronics…" the woman droned on as the group continuously removed items from their bodies.

"Have fun," she said, sarcastically.

The first door in a hallway of three opened up, and the group of four slowly entered. "Please don't get too close," a voice said from the bed on the far wall. Clear Rivers.

"Clear? We are kind of here to talk about something you are probably very familiar with," Matt said.

"Which one of you had the vision?" she asked, obviously knowing were this was going. Matt raised his hand. "Come here," she said. Matt walked over to her. She stood up, and stared him in the eye.

"If you are in a situation with Death, you need to watch the signs. Signs are anything odd, anything that gives you an uncomfortable feeling. They will be hints about the next death. Use them, and deaths can be prevented," Clear explained. "I'm honestly not feeling too well now. Maybe Alex can tell you more," she said.

"Um, thank you. I was wondering if… you could come help us out?" Matt said.

Clear laughed a little bit. "God, no. I can't be put in danger. In the future, when this happens again, I want there to be someone who knows," she said. Matt frowned a bit, then left Clear's room.

They went to Alex next. "All she said was to watch the signs," Briana said.

"Which is very good advice. Another thing you need to do is make a list of who died in your vision that got out. They have to be in the order that they died in it. If you are ever able, you have to skip someone's death. As in, be there and stop them from dying. If you skip someone, move them back to the end of the list. That helpful for you?" Alex explained. Matt nodded.

"I think there might be some other things only Kim would be able to tell you. Go talk to her," Alex said. Matt left without asking Alex to come along.

"Have you been having visions other than your first one?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I saw the person and then things related to her real death," Matt said, wincing as he thought of Jenny.

"Use these visions as well as you can. They are just as important as signs. And another VERY important thing you need to know is that the only way to get off of this list is new life. A little too late for the three of us," Kimberly said.

"You seem a little different from Alex and Clear. I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us," Briana said, reading Matt's mind.

"Just because I want to get out more doesn't mean I can. I have to stay here for Clear and Alex," Kim said.

"Just out of curiosity, whatever happened to Officer Burke?" Matt asked.

"He never wanted to come to this place. His job is too important, he says. I'm just lucky to know that he's still alive somewhere in this city," she said. "He probably won't be too much help, though. You can check with him. And, Matt? Good luck," Kim said.

"Thank you." And with that, Matt and crew left.

"Honestly, I would have thought at least one of them would want to come," said Kyle as they retrieved there things.

"You can't make them; it's their choice," Matt responded. Something made him look to the left, where he saw someone watching TV. It was some cartoon who was building a fire. Matt stopped for a moment, then continued to walk to his van.

----------

All of the ten survivors from the subway wreck were sitting in Briana's basement. While most really needed to know this, a few would rather be somewhere else. Like Robert, for example. He wasn't paying attention to the lesson.

"I made these lists for us, so we all know who is next to protect them," Matt said. He handed out the slips of paper.

The list read, "Patrick Samantha Elliott Michaela Robert Scott Tyler Kyle Briana Matthew". "Oh, God, I'm next?" Patrick said.

"There's not much we can do about that. Except do our best to prevent it. I saw a sign of your death; it had something to do with fire. Stay away from fire," Matt said. Patrick sighed, and the people in the basement got to work, blocking off anything that could lead to death. Samantha was putting corks over any hook or small knife, Kyle was duct taping electric sockets, Matt was blocking off tables with many various items on them.

The group sat down in a circle when all the work was finished. Most of them were talking about random things, trying to keep the one important thing off of their minds- death. Patrick was sitting with the back of his wooden chair leaned slightly against a wall. Right over an electric socket.

Matt suddenly began to zone out into his vision mode, as he called it. He saw Patrick being thrown into the subway wall, then random orange and yellow flashes, and black ash. He shuddered back from it.

"What did you see?" Briana asked. Matt sighed. Briana got the message. "So how is he gonna…" she stopped when she saw the depressed look on Patrick's face.

"I didn't see anything new, just fire. Fire," he repeated the word, silently. Everyone was staring at him.

The lights on above them flashed, and then flashed again. "What's happening?" Elliott said, scared.

"It's an electric…" Kyle began. He realized what the whole situation would lead to. "…surge," he finished. Suddenly, all of the outlets sparked. The tape on the socket behind Patrick melted, attaching to Patrick's shirt. Patrick didn't notice until it began to get hot. Really hot.

"Oh my God. It's coming for me! Get me off of it!" Patrick said. The back of his shirt melted against his skin. "Get me off!" he shouted even louder. The lights continued to rage between light and dark. While Robert, Scott, Elliott, Michaela, and Sam had already run to the stairwell, Matt and Kyle ran up to Patrick, trying to pull him from his melt-seal to the circuit. The plastic from the tape that got into the socket continued to cause sparks.

"You don't happen to have anything dangerous in your pockets, do you?" Matt said.

Patrick shook his head. "Just the paper you gave us," he responded. Matt and Kyle continued to pull Patrick from the wall. "OW! You're ripping my skin!" he screamed. The others in the room seemed to be very shocked by his excruciating pain. Matt looked at the ground below the socket, and saw a trail of foul smelling liquid. _When the hell did Briana spill gasoline down here?, _he thought. He then pushed Kyle back away from Patrick.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"What? Don't stop helping me! I have to live! I have to live!" Patrick yelled. Matt told him sadly that there was gasoline under him, and that there was nothing he could do. Patrick was literally in tears.

Matt and Kyle backed off, and then suddenly the chair and its user exploded. Everyone felt the chill from seeing that.

----------

Sam was hesitant to leave after all other besides Matt, Kyle, and Briana had gone. "If I'm next, than I have to at least have a hint about how Death will try to get me," she said.

"Do you have your cell phone on you?" Kyle asked. Sam nodded. "Okay, I have you on my speed dial. If we find out anything, we'll call you as soon as we can," Kyle said. Sam nodded, and reluctantly left the house.

"Matt, if I don't get to see you again…" Sam began. She walked a few steps back into the house. "Thank you for saving my life. One time is enough," she said.

"And we sure as heck will try as hard as possible to make sure that number goes up," Matt said. Sam smiled, and left.

"I think she likes you," Briana said. Matt gave her the stare which meant I-am-somewhere-between-whatever-and-angry. She giggled back. Matt still felt uncomfortable. He knew this was going to be harder than he thought. He just hoped that what Clear and Alex and Kim said would be helpful.


	4. Coming Around

Note: I don't own Alex, Clear, or anyone else from the Final Destination series. Or Subway or any other restaurants, songs, and other things that actually exist that I didn't come up with.

Out of Place

----------

Chapter Four: Coming Around

----------

Matt, Briana, and Kyle were walking in the hallway. Matt ducked when he saw a knife flying at him. He stood up after it went by him and looked at the wall behind him. No knife.

"Matt? Are you okay?" Briana said.

"I just saw a knife flying straight towards me! But there's nothing there!" he shouted. He seemed really concerned.

"Ok, Matt. I think we need to get you back to bed," Kyle said.

"Bed? It's only 6!" Matt said. Briana and Kyle still guided Matt back to the room he was staying in, and sent him off to bed. While Matt was trying to sleep, he was only able to lie flat on his back and stare into the ceiling. He had seen a knife. That must be something to do with Sam's death. But how could Matt stop her from getting near knives? Briana and Kyle sure as hell were not going to let him go out and about. Since his window was on the first floor, he silently opened it, slipped out, and closed it. He hopped into his car, headed for Sam's house.

Matt flipped out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number. "Sam, where are you?" he said.

"Matt? Oh, I'm just at the department store. What's up?" she replied.

"What are you getting at the department store?" Matt said, nervously.

"I just need a new set of knives, that's all," Sam said. Matt's eyes widened.

"Sam! You have to get out of there! A knife is going to try to kill you!" Matt shouted. He swerved to the left, headed for the department store.

Sam almost dropped her phone, but she kept cool. She walked away from the knife aisle, being very careful not to drop anything. After she had walked up until the DVD aisle, she saw Matt racing towards her.

"Sam! Sam, are you anywhere near a knife?" Matt asked.

"Does it look like there is a knife nearby?" she responded. Matt breathed to calm himself. He turned his head to a suspicious looking man walking up to a DVD a few inches behind Sam.

Sam felt a small, metal, circular shape against her back. "Listen, lady, give me all the money you got or else you see what comes out the end of my gun barrel," the creep said. Sam, twitching, turned her head to see if there was really a gun or just a stupid prank. She was shocked to see a gun.

Matt realized there was a gun, too. "Hey!" he shouted. The creep moved his gun away from Sam for just a second. That was enough time for her and Matt to run off towards the back of the department store.

"Everybody get down! You bother me, you get shot!" the creep shouted. Everyone screamed and got flat on the floor except Matt and Sam, who kept running. Sam looked behind and saw the creep chasing them. She shouted, and turned down an aisle. Matt followed her.

A package on a shelf just yards from where Matt and Sam hid was partway open. A pack of steak knives, that is. The creep turned down the aisle, and began to shoot just fractions of an inch from Sam and Matt. They left their hiding place to run away, and knocked over many packages of knives. One of the steak knives in the package sliced an inch of skin off of Matt's arm. He shouted and continued to run. Sam was not running anymore.

Matt turned around to see the creep staring blankly at the ground. And then he saw Sam. She had been impaled by the other three steak knives. Through her heart was the largest of them. Matt shouted, and then ran away from the creep. Security soon arrived to stop the creep.

----------

Matt was being bandaged by Kyle, and Briana was placing ice packs on his head and neck.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I got out the window to help Sam. We were at the store, and then this guy with a gun threatens us. We run, a bunch of knives fall and cut me and kill Sam!" Matt shouted. He threw his head into his hands.

----------

The other five from the accident were sent an e-mail.

To: elliottruletheworld(at)worldmail(dot)net, michaheartsu(at)worldmail(dot)net, destroyyou(at)worldmail(dot)net, scotty(at)worldmail(dot)net, totallytyler(at)worldmail(dot)net

From: bribriheartsu2(at)worldmail(dot)net

Subject: New List

Elliott Michaela Robert Scott Tyler Kyle Briana Matthew

Be very careful!!!!! We will tell you if you are next of any signs!

----------

Matt had ended up that day back in bed, and he had failed to keep Sam alive. He groaned for the umpteenth time that day. It was probably his fault Sam was dead. The creep would have tried to shoot someone else, and Sam wouldn't have to run through the knife aisle.

_Stop it, Matt!, _he thought. _If you keep acting like it's your fault, you're not going to end up helping anyone. Just stay awake and watch the signs. Watch… the… signs… … _Matt fell asleep.

"How are we supposed to make Matt feel better now? He just got sliced and I bet he thinks Sam's death is his fault!" Kyle said to Briana.

"I don't know! We just have to help him watch the signs. And we have to keep the others alive! He'll just have to live with three people… not living," Briana responded. She ran her hand through her hair.

MEANWHILE…

Elliott had just checked his e-mail. One from Robert, trying to tell how extremely crazy Matt was. One from one of the multiple sites he had joined. One from his good friend Shane Dawson (just kidding!). One from… Briana? He opened it and checked the list. _Oh, good God, _he thought. He was next. _Do I honestly think that Death is 'after us'? No._

Michaela was sitting in silence, trying to concentrate on the essay she was writing for one of those strange money contests. She finally realized what was bugging her- the nothingness. No sound was audible at all. She went to a music website and typed 'Take A Chance On Me'. ABBA was one of her favorite music groups. She happily went back to her essay.

Kyle was changing the channels rapidly on Briana's TV,

"…wonderful…"

"…how he had…"

"…died trying to…"

"…listen to…"

"…one of his…"

"…friends, Matt…"

Kyle stopped changing when he had heard Matt's name, but it was just Lizzie McGuire. "Oh my God," he said. Briana walked into the living room.

"What?" she asked. He told her about the ominous message.

"I think it was something to do with Elliott's death! It said, 'how he died trying to listen to his friend Matt'! Do you think that his death might have to do with… listening?" Kyle said.

"Are you insane?" Briana said.

"No! Wait... why?" Kyle asked.

"Why are you watching Lizzie McGuire?" Briana said. Kyle ignored her.

"We need to tell Elliott!" Kyle said.

"How do you die of listening?!" Briana asked.

"I don't know!" Kyle shouted. He flipped out his cell phone and called Elliott.

"Hello?" Elliott said.

"Elliott! It's Kyle! I think I saw a sign for your death!" Kyle said.

"Kyle, thank you for your concern, but I don't think Death is trying to get us. Patrick and Jenny's deaths are extremely sad and very creepy, but I think it is just fate. Accidents happen to all sorts of people. I have to go now. Bye," Elliott said. He hung up.

"Dammit!" said Kyle.

Elliott was walking across the street in the dark of the night. Why did Kyle and Matt think that Death was trying to kill them off? It was dumb. He really didn't want Sam to die, though. He had this strange feeling for her. He sighed as he turned around and walked back towards his house.

Briana was driving Kyle to Elliott's house. She knew Elliott didn't believe, but that was his problem. _I'm not gonna let him die, _she thought. She hoped he wouldn't.

Elliott's cell began to ring again. He groaned when he saw Matt's name on Caller ID. "Hello?" he said.

"Elliott, you know you're the next one, right?" Matt said. The reception was very bad.

"What? Oh, yeah, whatever. I'm next. Yeah, I don't really believe in this Death's revenge stuff, ok? Sorry," Elliott said.

"Listen to me," Matt said.

"What? I can hardly hear you! I only have like one bar!" Elliott said. He walked to the other side of the street to try to get a better signal.

"Listen to me! You need to be extremely careful! I'm not gonna let you die!" Matt said. He walked outside Briana's house and hopped into his car. He noticed Briana's car was gone.

"I still can't hear you!" Elliott said. "I don't want to die, either! I'm not going to die until I am old and weak, ok? We didn't cheat fate or anything getting off the subway. We just did. What if that what was supposed to happen?" Elliott said. He was not paying any attention as he was crossing streets at random.

"Elliott, calm down, ok? Just 'cause you don't think Death is after you doesn't mean it's not!" Matt said.

"Matt! I am your friend and all, but I'm gonna have to tell you to shut up with your dumb Death thing! I am so…" Elliott said. Matt heard a loud WHAM! and a scream over the phone. He also heard it a few feet in front of him. A piece of shrapnel shot through his windshield and made a cut across his shoulder.

Briana and Kyle had stopped their car in the middle of the road to see what happened. They saw Matt's car, too. And he was standing outside, looking at the ground.

"Robert… how could you?" Matt said. Robert was in a car, one that was right in front of Elliott. Elliott was splattered on the ground.

"I didn't mean to kill the b******, okay? The light pole over there fell over, and I couldn't do anything!" Robert said. He seemed to have killed Elliott, and Matt looked pissed.

"What the hell is going on?" Briana said as she and Kyle walked up behind them.

"Robert just smashed into Elliott, who is no longer living," Matt said. Briana could tell he was doing all he could not to punch Robert.

"You know what? Why don't you three just get the hell out of here? I'll deal with the police," Robert said, surprising Matt, who instantly did what he said. Briana and Kyle followed him back to Briana's house. Robert stood outside of his car, with his hands on his head.


	5. Shifting Decisions

Note: I don't own Alex, Clear, or anyone else from the Final Destination series. Or Subway or any other restaurants, songs, and other things that actually exist that I didn't come up with.

Out of Place

----------

Chapter Five: Shifting Decisions

----------

_After Elliott, Michaela's next. Michaela. I have to find a sign to keep her from dying. I can't let her die. She can't die, _Matt thought. It was 10:34 pm. He tried to get to sleep.

It was a depressing kind of sleep. He kept seeing Jenny, crushed under the light. Patrick, exploding in the chair. Crying from the fact his time had come. Sam, impaled by the knives. Elliott, deformed under Robert's car. His dream was repeating them over and over enough to drive him crazy. He finally woke up. It was 1:00 am. He turned to face away from the clock. The '0' in the middle flickered, turning into a weak '8'.

His second dream showed all the remaining survivors. He, Michaela, Robert, Kyle, Briana, Tyler, and Scott were all sitting in a circle. They all looked as if they were in a cheap cartoon. A bottle that looked like a tank fell over and spilled a smoking liquid.

Michaela was dissolved in the strange liquid. Robert and Scott were crushed by the ceiling. Tyler tripped while trying to escape, and a nail went through his face. Briana and Kyle were sliced in two by a falling wood beam. The dream went into slow motion as Matt was thrown through a window. He was tossed right over a cliff. He fell straight towards the jagged rocks, and just before he reached them, it all faded away, and a skull appeared. Death.

"I will get you and all your friends as horribly and gruesomely as possible. You will not succeed to escape me," the skull said. Matt woke up with a startle. _Okay, I just went mental over a dream. Death will not get us. We will live. We will beat you, Death. _

Matt saw that it was 8:30 am. He had to find out how Michaela was going to die. He had to stop it. But he didn't want to drive out to see her this time. With Sam, it just made Matt the one at fault. It was too horrible seeing Elliott when he died. Matt still knew he had to. He hopped into his car. He headed to his destination- Stoneybrook.

He arrived at about 9:30. At the counter, he said the names of who he was looking for- Clear, Alex, and Kimberly. He went through the same spiel as last time, and went to Clear's room first.

"Matthew. Nice to see you again. How are your friends?" Clear said.

"I really need your help. The clues are getting vaguer and vaguer and three more of my friends died since last time I was here. I keep thinking that there is something I could have done to stop it. I feel it's my fault. What do I do?" Matt said.

"I'm not too sure about the clues. All I can say is that you just have to try to think about anything that they could mean. You have to keep the people next with someone else. Just not with the person after them on the list, because they could both die. I don't care what you say; it's not your fault. Death is just being an a** with you, trying to make you think you have no reason to live. By the time you're next, you'll wanna be dead. You have to attempt to resist it. I really don't think bringing me with you would help. I'm a bit bitterer than when this was with my friends. There was still so much hope then. Now it's just Alex and me and Kim…" Clear said. Matt sighed and went to Kimberly's room. She must want to help.

Matt told Kim the same thing he told Clear. Kim still did not seem up to help. "I'm sorry, Matt, but there is no way I'm leaving. I told you, the three of us are staying together no matter what. Unless you get Alex to help you, but I doubt it," Kim said. Matt smiled and rushed to Alex's room.

"Alex! I have been having tons of trouble since I left and now Kim just told me she thought you'd come help me!" Matt said.

Alex responded with a short laugh. "There is no way I'm leaving Clear and Kimberly behind. I can't go," Alex said.

"But why? You had the visions; you could help me see the signs more clearly! Please?!" Matt said. Alex still shook his head. "Fine, be that way," Matt responded. When he left, he turned and stared angrily. The image of him appeared in all three rooms. Matt flipped them off, turned, and left.

As he was driving home, he paid close attention to anything that could be important. A guy eating donuts, staring at him. Someone pumping gas, looking suspicious. A kid playing violent video games. So how was he supposed to know what was a sign and what was not? He sighed and drove all the way back to Briana's.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Kyle and Robert fighting in the parking lot. He drove right by them, and got out of the car. "Hey! Cut it out!" he said, and shoved them apart.

"Make him get the hell out of here," Kyle said. Just as this was said, Briana came out of the house.

"What the…?" she said. Matt sighed. Tyler and Scott drove by and stood (as in the car was 'standing') by the house.

"Robert? What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

Michaela was walking around the corner. "Hey, what is everyone doing here?" she said. They all looked at her. She was next, after all.

"What?" she asked.

"Michaela, Elliott died last night," Matt said. At first, she was confused, but then began to understand.

"So you think I'm next?" she responded. Matt nodded. "Do you have any idea what's gonna happen to me?" she asked.

"No, but I really wanna find out," Matt said. "If we all stick together," he announced to the whole group, "we can stop Death from defeating us. We will beat this pattern."

Kyle turned his head to see a lawn mower going out of control. It was one of those giant lawn mowers that people lose their pet cats under. It was headed straight towards- guess who?

"Michaela!" Kyle shouted. He grabbed her and pulled her away from the path of the mower. Right before it reached where it would have hit her, it changed course. It was headed for Robert now.

Robert began to run away, and the mower seemed to follow just feet behind him. About a block down, Robert tripped on a rock and flew forward into the sidewalk. The group heard an audible CRACK as his leg snapped. "GOD DAMN! Help me!" he shouted.

Matt ran as fast as he could, trying to get Robert. The lawn mower just began to dig into Robert's leg when Matt arrived. He was pulling at Robert, but his jeans were caught in the mechanism. Words could not describe how horrible the sound of Robert's screams were.

Finally, just as his left leg was sliced down to the knee, Matt pulled him out of it. The mower shut down. Matt flipped out his cell and called 911. "Help! A person I know just was attacked by a big ass lawn mower! We need an ambulance!" he shouted.

"Okay, help is on the way!" the person said, and hung up. Matt stood around Robert's unconscious body, hoping the medics would arrive soon.

----------

In the hospital, someone had decided Robert wasn't important enough to be put in the emergency room. Matt and the other survivors were standing and/or pacing outside Robert's room.

"Problem! Heart failure! Get Dr. Thallius in here now!" a woman shouted from Robert's room. _How does he have heart failure?, _Matt thought. A man rushed through the door. Everyone's heartbeat went up about 40 beats a minute.

"Who's after Robert?" Kyle said.

Matt frowned, and replied, "Scott." Scott instantly sank in his chair.

"It's ok, dude. We will not let you die," Tyler said to him. Scott didn't seem to feel any better.

The group could hardly hear anything that came from the room. "I think maybe we should go now," Briana said. Reluctantly, all of the survivors left.

----------

All six were in Matt's car. "The doctor will call me if Robert gets better or…" Matt began. They all knew the rest.

Suddenly, Matt began to convulse. His driving was out of control. He saw two toy cars bumping each other, and one looked a lot like his car. Then he saw a toy action figure's head pop off. He regained control of himself and the car.

"Matt! What just happened?!" Briana said. She grabbed his shoulder.

"I saw toy cars. They were crashing, and a toy's head came off!" Matt said. While most of them looked at him oddly, Briana understood he was having a moment like in Subway.

"Did you see someone? Was it Robert's real death?" Briana said. She was the most believing of Robert living through the hospital.

"No, no people," Matt said. Briana looked at him with a frown.

"Does that mean…" she began. Matt just looked back at her.

A car in front of Matt jerked to a halt suddenly. He screeched his tires to prevent from hitting it. The car behind him, though, had not done the same. It crashed full force into Matt's car. Matt heard a scream, and then it ended.

"Good GOD!" Tyler shouted.

"What just happened?" Michaela said. She looked back at Tyler and Scott. "Oh my fuck!" she shouted. Matt, Briana, and Kyle turned around, too.

Tyler was just fine. Scott was… not. His head had been severed, and rested against the side of Kyle's chair. Blood squirted from the wound on his neck.

"AAH!" Briana shouted. She opened the door and squirmed out.

----------

Matt was revising the list. It now said, "Tyler Kyle Briana Matt Michaela". Only five of the original eleven left. They were definitely not winning this fight against death. But then Matt realized something.

The doctor hadn't called with any news about Robert. So he's not dead yet. But then Scott died, so Death had skipped Robert and went to Scott. Robert was still alive! He quickly added 'Robert' to the end of the list and sent it off.

----------

Matt went to visit Robert after sending the list. It was about 7:00 pm, and visiting hours were almost over. He'd been called that Robert was in better shape.

"You know, Robert? Out of everyone in the world, I thought I'd be the last person to be here," Matt said.

Robert smiled a bit. "I still don't owe you my life. Maybe a small something. Besides, it wasn't going to kill me anyway," he said.

"No, maybe not, but what about blood loss?" Matt said.

"Is everyone else okay?" Robert asked. Matt frowned.

"Not exactly. See, when I saved you from Death again, it skipped you and moved you to the end. So then Scott was next. We had a car crash, and he kind of died…" Matt said. Robert looked depressed.

"If I'd have died, would he still be alive?" he asked.

"Probably not. Then there'd just be five alive. There are still six. We can still easily stop this," Matt said. Robert smiled, and Matt left as visiting hours ended.

"I am so not ever doing anything like that again," Matt said as he walked out.

----------

Matt decided to stop by Tyler's house to make sure he was okay before going back to Briana's. He rang the doorbell. After about thirty seconds, Tyler came to the door. "Oh, hey Matt. Come on in," he said.

They were sitting in his living room. "So, are you feeling okay?" Matt asked.

"God no," Tyler said. "I just lost one of my best friends in a sick and twisted accident, and know I die next. And you know what hurts the most?" he said.

"What?" Matt said. He didn't really want to say anything.

"My girlfriend was on the subway. She didn't see me, but I saw her name on the list of those who died. After that, I..." Tyler said. Matt looked at him in surprise.

"And I just can't handle…" Tyler broke down into tears. Matt patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll never have that kind of chance until after I die soon," Tyler said. "It'll be soon, won't it?"

"No, it doesn't have to be anytime soon. There are still six of us left, and we are not going to let Death beat us, ok?" Matt said. "Now I have to go. I'll contact you if there's something you need to know." He got up to leave.

_Come on, you have to do it sometime, _Tyler thought. He couldn't though.


	6. Dragging On

Note: I don't own Alex, Clear, or anyone else from the Final Destination series. Or Subway or any other restaurants, songs, and other things that actually exist that I didn't come up with.

Out of Place

----------

Chapter Six: Dragging On

----------

After Matt got home, he saw Briana was sitting alone in the living room. "Where's Kyle?" he asked her.

"He left just to make sure nothing happens to Tyler," Briana said.

"But Kyle is next after Tyler! What if something happens to both of them?" Matt said. Briana looked at him in shock.

"I think I should go, just to get them back," she said.

"No! You're after Kyle! What if something happens to all of you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'll go. I'll go," Matt said. He did just that. Briana sighed and hoped that he would be okay.

----------

Kyle was sitting in his car just outside Tyler's house. While he didn't want anything bad to happen, a small part of him wished he could just go. He was getting very bored sitting outside in the dark. What if Tyler had already died? Death would be after him next. He finally decided to go inside.

As he closed his car door, he saw two people fighting in a house down the street. One of them threw a glass jar at the other, who returned the favor with a knife. It seemed to have missed its target. He rushed to Tyler's door and rang the bell.

"Oh, hi. Is this because I'm next and you're trying to save me?" Tyler said as he opened the door. Kyle gave him a yeah-sorry look.

"I think I saw a sign for your death. It had to do with fighting and knives and stuff," Kyle said. Tyler didn't seem to care.

They walked into his kitchen, and stood on opposite sides on the island in the middle.

"Thanks for your concern, but I really don't care anymore. I want to live, sure, but why? I think death might not be as bad as we all think," Tyler said. He threw a towel over a block of knives.

"You really shouldn't put something on top of knives. It could be dangerous," Kyle said. He yanked the towel off, and a knife flew towards Tyler. "Look out!" he shouted, and knocked Tyler over. The force of the drop flipped up a glass jar that was on the floor, and it headed straight towards the two. Kyle flipped them out of the way right before it landed.

"Jesus Christ!" Tyler said and got to his feet.

"I told you to be careful!" Kyle said.

"But if it just skipped me, then you're next, man!" Tyler said. Kyle looked a bit depressed.

"Hey, if you can save me, than I sure as hell can save you. I think we should get back to Briana's," Tyler said.

----------

Robert had been asleep since Michaela had arrived. Visiting hours had ended, but she made some connections and ended up seeing Robert. This was the guy that would probably be just fine if she had died from the mower. But after seeing Scott die, she felt as if that would have been Robert if she'd died. Maybe all of the deaths that happened would have just been shifted back if someone else had died or been skipped. There was no way to control this. She left the room.

----------

Robert was in a deep and troubled sleep. While he knew Death was after them all, he thought he was the one that had the best chance of living. In his dreams, though, everyone was alive again. And then, one by one down the list, they all began to explode into globs of blood and organs. He saw Jenny do so first, then Patrick, Sam, Elliott, and then Michaela. He was skipped somehow, and Scott and Tyler exploded, too. Then Kyle and Briana. Just as Matt was about to, Robert felt his limbs being torn from his body. Then he woke up.

----------

Kyle and Tyler were standing in a large bedroom along with Briana. Briana looked at the bed and thought she saw a dark shadow crawl across it. She gasped.

"Something wrong?" Kyle said. Briana just shook her head.

Tyler saw the shadow next. It was slightly larger and stayed longer. It inched past the bedroom door. He angled his head. "What the…"

"Okay, what am I…" Kyle began. He saw the shadow darken the window curtains. He decided to pull them away to see what was outside. A dark humanoid figure pulled his arm back, and threw something at the window. "Oh my God!" Kyle said.

He turned his head just as the object, a knife, shattered the window and entered his mouth. He shouted out, and then fell over. The glass cover on the light bulb directly above began to shake. It fell off and crashed onto Kyle's face. He groaned as Briana dialed 911.

----------

Kyle was placed in the hospital room just next to Robert's. Briana and Tyler finally had to leave, though. "Will he be okay?" Briana asked.

"I honestly believe it may be a while, but he should be just fine," the doctor said. "You two just go home and try to be calm, ok? I'll call you if there is any progress." Briana and Tyler held hands as they left the hospital.

----------

As they were driving, Tyler asked Briana, "Why wasn't Matt at your house when we got back?"

"He was back, until a little bit after Kyle left. I sent him off to bed, but I don't know if he's still there… oh my God!" Briana said. She sped up the car and raced back home.

When they arrived at her house, Briana stormed into Matt's room. She sighed in relaxation when she saw him. He woke up. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Kyle had… an accident. He's in the hospital room by Robert," Briana said.

"Oh my God! We have to go see him!" Matt said.

"We just got back from there. He's gonna be alright. We hope," Briana responded. "Now you need to get some sleep, ok? Night."

She and Tyler entered Kyle's room. "You can stay here for tonight. It's too dark to get home anyway," Briana said. She and Tyler eventually went to sleep.

Matt was not asleep. He was thinking about the order. Since Kyle was going to be okay, he edited the list.

'Briana Matt Michaela Robert Tyler Kyle'. That sounded about right. He was trying to remember if anything else had happened differently. As hard as he thought about his premonition, nothing changed. He fell asleep.

----------

When Briana woke up, she went downstairs for breakfast. Matt was the next one up. He saw Tyler sleeping like a slouch in his bed still.

"Briana, now that Kyle's been skipped…" Matt said.

"Yeah, I know. What options do we have anyway? Have you seen any signs?" Briana asked. Matt sadly shook his head.

"It's okay. We'll find out what it will be, and we'll skip it," Briana said.

"Then I'll be next. Me, and I will sure as hell try to survive," Matt said.

----------

Tyler had left to go buy groceries, as Briana was worried about being next and all. She and Matt were sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"I guess you haven't been down in the basement since Patrick…" Matt started. Briana nodded to his surprise.

"I cleaned up down there. It was so horrible. I had to call CSI or someone to help remove the body," Briana said. She looked kind of sick.

"Okay, how about we not talk about that and just change the channel from this boring news, ok?" Matt said. He began to rapidly change the channel. The screen, unknown to them, began to get really hot. Smoke came out of it just before Matt shouted, "Get out of here! The TV's gonna blow!" He and Briana ran outside the house when they heard the explosion.

After about thirty seconds, they slowly opened the door and reentered. The rest of the house was fine, just a little shook up. That is, except for the living room. Almost all of the glass shards from the screen had injected themselves into the couch in the places that Matt and Briana were.

"It's a good thing that we missed that," Matt said.

"You think, Matt?" Briana said. She and Matt set to work cleaning up.

----------

When Tyler came back, he saw Matt and Briana in a totally screwed up looking living room. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Oh, the TV just exploded!" Matt said. "But, since it skipped Briana and me… Michaela's next."

"You seem to be really casual about this," Tyler said.

"Well, I'm starting to get used to the fact that my friends are targets for Death, ok?" Matt said. He sat on the floor and held his head. "I'm going to my room." He left and lied in his bed.

_Something doesn't seem right, _he thought. _I mean, I'm doing the list as accurate as I know, but I feel like there's something I'm missing. What is it? _He wrote down the current list. "Michaela Robert Tyler Kyle Briana Matthew". What was wrong with that?

----------

"I think that I should go help them."

"But you can't! We promised we'd stay here!"

"Yeah, if you go, you're gonna get yourself into big trouble."

"I don't care! They really need my help! I found out only five of them are alive! Six of the eleven have died! They need me!"

"I'm definitely not going."

"I'm staying here, too."

"Good-bye."

----------

Michaela had been jogging down random blocks for the past hour. She was trying to find Briana's house, but she had no idea where it was. She stopped in the nearest gas station and picked out a Gatorade.

Suddenly, a man with a machine gun ran into the gas station. He began shooting randomly, killing a bunch of people. "No!" Michaela shouted. She hid behind a desk and pulled out her cell phone. She called 911, and then Matt.

"Hello?" Matt said after he picked up.

"Matt! Help! This crazy guy is shooting a bunch of people!" Michaela shouted.

"Oh my God… Michaela! You're next!" Matt said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the gas station. Matt, I… no! HELP!" Michaela said. Matt heard three gunshots over the phone. The line went dead.

Matt dropped his cell phone, and it flipped closed. He could not believe that Michaela was dead. He still remembered how he saved her. Death had taken away more than half. This was a losing battle.

----------

AN: Okay, I know knife throwing demons and exploding televisions and evil machine gunists in gas stations is crazy, but this is FD, so it's okay, right?


	7. Barely Hanging

Note: I don't own Alex, Clear, or anyone else from the Final Destination series. Or Subway or any other restaurants, songs, and other things that actually exist that I didn't come up with.

Out of Place

----------

Chapter Seven: Barely Hanging

----------

Matt sadly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where Tyler and Briana were talking. "Michaela…" he said.

"Oh my God!" Tyler said.

"What happened?" Briana asked.

"There was a shootout. She was… killed by a maniac," Matt said.

----------

Later on, the three were watching the news on the TV in Matt's room.

"Shocking reports of a shootout at the Main Street 7/11 have been given by many. A man with a machine gun entered the station, demanded money, and began to shoot at customers. Only one person reported dead was identified, Michaela…" the reporter said. Matt zoned out as Michaela's picture showed up on the screen. After a couple seconds, he now stared at the picture of the killer that appeared.

"That's the guy that chased Sam and me through the department store!" Matt said.

"And he was slowly driving by my house one day!" Briana said.

"I think I saw him at the Subway the day Jenny died," Tyler said.

All three looked at each other. "HE must be the reason all of us are dying! We have to kill him before he kills the rest of us!" Briana exclaimed.

"No, listen, Briana. I think Death is just following this guy around. He didn't cause Patrick's death. Or Elliott's or Scott's either. This guy must just have been controlled for a little bit," Matt said. Briana hated to admit it, but the way his mind worked was probably accurate.

"Besides, the dude's in jail now," Tyler said. Briana relaxed. She left to go… somewhere. "Dude, I was just saying I saw him at Subway because I thought you two were onto something," Tyler said. Matt stared at him with the are-you-serious?-oh-my-god face.

----------

Matt was lying in his bed. It was only 3:30pm, but he had to think. He still had a possible flaw in his design. _But I have no idea what it is!, _he thought. He thought out the list. "Robert Tyler Kyle Briana Matt". Then, Matt began to convulse again.

He saw the first scenes of his premonition- Jenny and Patrick slamming the wall, Sam cut by the glass, Elliott and Michaela into the ceiling. But then he saw a different scene from before. He saw Robert climb out of his seat, being crushed seconds after Tyler and before Kyle. _That's what's wrong. Robert wasn't after Michaela, he was after Tyler!, _Matt thought. But that made him realize- Tyler was next.

He rushed out of bed and ran to Briana. "Where's Tyler?" he asked.

"What's wrong? Did you find out that Robert died or something? Is Tyler next?" Briana stood up.

"No. No time to explain. He's next, then Robert. List mistake. Where is he?" Matt said.

Briana sighed. "He's at the Subway," she said. Matt ran to his car and drove across town to Subway.

He rushed in the door to see Tyler ordering. "Tyler!" he shouted. Tyler turned his head to face him. "Get away from there!" Matt yelled. Tyler ran towards the door just as the oven exploded. It sent a fiery loaf of bread at the two. Matt shoved Tyler away from it.

"Oh my God, did Robert die?" Tyler said.

"Actually, no. I had another vision that Robert was supposed to die in my premonition after you. So I had to come save you from the evil oven thing there," Matt said, pointing at the flaming appliance.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Tyler stated. Matt agreed, and the two went to pick up Briana. They had to get to the hospital. Robert and Kyle were next.

----------

Ding-dong! "Why won't they answer? This is where they live!" he rang again. "Urgh!" he saw that there were no cars in the garage. "Where could they be?" He got back into his car and drove off.

----------

Matt, Briana, and Tyler walked quickly through the hospital, until they stopped at Kyle's and Robert's rooms. But Matt saw a small object on the wall between them. "Oh shit… There's a bomb! Get out of here!" Matt said. He ran up to the bomb, trying to think of how to diffuse it.

Kyle and Robert had apparently been awake. "Here, let me," Kyle said.

"Kyle, you're horribly injured. I'm not gonna let you diffuse a bomb!" Matt said.

"I've done this before! I know how to!" Kyle said.

"Yeah, me too," Robert joined in.

"Are you sure?" Matt said.

"Yes! Go on now," Robert said.

"Don't get yourselves killed!" Briana shouted. She and Tyler ran out.

"How much time is left on the bomb?" Matt asked.

"I've got 50 seconds. We can do this. Go!" Kyle said. He and Robert began work on the bomb.

"You know what? I think I can do this better by myself," Robert said. He checked the time. Thirty seconds. "Just go. I won't let it blow up!" he said. Kyle sighed and ran off in the opposite direction of where Matt had gone.

Just after Matt had left the building, he heard the bomb explode. The hospital walls and windows cracked and were forced outwards; the bomb's power pushing Matt away. "Oh my God," Matt whispered to himself. He saw Kyle run weakly around the building. Matt didn't bother to try to stand.

"Robert told me to go! He stayed in there! He stayed in there with the bomb!" Kyle said. Briana ran up and hugged him.

"It's ok! You're okay, right?" Briana said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But does this mean I'm skipped or not?" Kyle said.

Matt began to have another vision. He saw the deaths from the premonition again. But he saw Briana's, then his, then Tyler's, and finally Kyle's.

"Um…" Matt said. He passed out from all of the stress.

----------

When Matt woke up, he could hardly see. All he could make out was the sky above him, and four people. Four? Wait, did Robert and Kyle live? They must have. There are four people.

But then his vision focused on the individuals. Briana was farthest left, then Tyler. After him was Kyle, and then… "Alex?" Matt said. Alex nodded.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Clear and Kimberly in Stoneybrook!" Matt said.

"I wanted for them to come with me, but I couldn't get them to. I had to come and help you guys," Alex said.

"Well, we sure as hell need it," Matt said.


	8. Death's Way

Note: I don't own Alex, Clear, or anyone else from the Final Destination series. Or Subway or any other restaurants, songs, and other things that actually exist that I didn't come up with.

Out of Place

Chapter Eight: Death's Way

* * *

At Briana's house, she was treating Matt's and Kyle's scrapes and fractures from the hospital accident.

"Why are we doing this here? Why don't we just take them to the hos…" Tyler began. He was about to say 'hospital', but he laughed at his own forgetfulness.

"Well, how are we supposed to stop Death, Alex? You've beat it, right?" Briana asked.

"All I remember is when Kim said that new life will defeat death. That, or someone dying when they're not next, but Death will try to prevent that. I think that you all would like the first option better," Alex said. All four stared at Briana.

"Am I going to have to have the baby?" Briana said. Alex nodded reluctantly. Briana sighed. _This shall be a long year, _she thought.

"Matt?" Briana asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I've been thinking about this baby thing, and, I was wondering if you…" Briana started.

"Um, this is kind of sudden," Matt said, blushing.

"Ugh! Never mind. Just, forget it. We just keep intervening!" Briana said. Tyler and Kyle rolled their eyes.

* * *

_Briana Matt Tyler Kyle_

Briana was lying in her favorite place in the house, next to her shelf of many vases. She rolled over on the couch to look at them. _Why did I put the cabinet above the couch?, _she thought. She looked up and saw a vase tipping. She shrieked and moved her head out of the way just before it landed in the spot she just was.

_Oh my God! Thank God for reflexes!, _she thought.

* * *

Alex was conversing with Matt about his psychic powers. "How were you able to see so many different visions?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just get this sight inside when a death is coming on," Matt replied.

"I was only able to see the plane crash," Alex said. Matt nodded.

"Does any of this really mean anything?" Matt asked.

"Well, out of the three of us before you- me, Kim, and Wendy Christiansen, I mean- only Kim could do that," Alex said.

"Wendy Christiansen? Didn't she see a rollercoaster crash or something?" Matt said.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what happened to her, thought. Last I heard, she, Kevin, and her sister Julie are the only ones left," Alex said.

Matt felt a breeze from his left. He looked at the window, but it was closed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alex said.

"Uh, yeah. I just felt this wind. Is the air vent on or something?" Matt said. He went over to check the vent. It was not blasting out air. Matt slowly walked back.

He tripped on something lying on his floor, and fell back onto a rope he'd used to block off things from killing him. It snapped on one end and tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Augh!" he shouted weakly. Alex scrambled up to help him, but tripped on the object, too. His head hit the wall and he went unconscious.

Matt looked around for something he could use, while tugging at the rope. After about ten seconds, he saw a pocketknife lying inches out of his grasp. He yanked and yanked at the rope, trying to break the other end. He succeeded and reached the knife. He quickly snapped out the blade and began sawing at the rope.

Just as he could feel the life leaving his body, he severed the rope and breathed deeply. He sighed from relief, and then passed out.

* * *

Tyler walked out of his room. He had just had a major nap, and wanted to see if Briana was okay. He saw her sitting in the kitchen, looking just fine.

"Briana, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, except for the part where I narrowly cheated Death!" Briana said. "A vase almost fell on my head."

"But if you were skipped, then Matt's next!" Tyler said. He stared at Briana for a moment, and then the two of them rushed to his room.

They were surprised to see Alex unconscious, his head against the wall. He appeared to be breathing. And then Matt. He had a cut rope around his neck, and quite a few indentations. "Oh my God! Are you okay, Matt? Matt?" Briana said. She tried to get him to wake up. Tyler did the same to Alex.

Eventually, both woke up. "Oh frick; that rope thing almost killed me to death!" Matt said.

"It almost killed you to death?" Briana said, questioning his grammar. Matt gave her a 'whatever' face.

"Ok, whatever happened, it means Matt's not next. Anymore," Alex said. Briana and Matt looked at Tyler.

"Oh, yeah, I have to be next now. What happened to all of the signs that used to tell us what our deaths would be?" Tyler said.

"But listen! Briana and I never saw any signs for our near deaths. That's because we didn't die! Maybe the signs will only be for those that really will die!" Matt theorized.

"Or maybe Death is just fucking with you," Alex said. He remembered how he was right after Billy died, coming up with all sorts of crazy ideas.

"Look, either way, we still have to stop Death from getting Tyler," Briana said.

Matt looked up. "Well, I can do that right now," he said. He pulled Tyler a few feet away from where he was standing, and then a large section of ceiling collapsed.

"Why did that just totally happen out of nowhere?" Briana asked. Alex and Tyler face palmed.

* * *

_Okay, so Death is getting a little tired now. He's almost gone through his hit list three times now, so he must be getting angry that we're still here. That's why he's being so much quicker and edgier with us._ Matt thought that that must be it.

Now that Tyler had just been skipped, Kyle was next. Matt had to find a sign for Kyle's death. He had to stop it. He got up and decided to take a drive to calm himself down. He buckled his seat belt, and started his car. The 'change oil' light flashed for a few seconds, then stopped.

He loved his car. It was pretty new, and it was smooth and quiet. He checked the pedometer on it; he'd only travelled 665… now 666 miles. He squinted upon seeing the ominous number.

He turned on the radio to hear the first song was 'Turn Around, Look at Me' by the Vogues. Matt felt a little twitch in his neck. He changed the station to get the song 'Right Through You' by Alanis Morissette. Matt felt uncomfortable. He decided to put in his Corrs CD, 'Talk On Corners'. 'Only When I Sleep' began to play. Matt relaxed, and drove around town until the CD was finished playing. He knew what he had to do to stop Death.

* * *

Kyle was sitting alone in Briana's living room. She had cleaned up the TV and glass, but the chairs were still slightly torn and/or burnt. He sighed, and wondered if this Death thing would ever be over. _I'm tired of trying to cheat it, _he thought. _I'm sick and tired of having to intervene all the time, and not having any idea what might happen to us, and I hate the failure. It's all happening too fast!_ There was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Briana was lying down in her bed. She was so worried. _I know we're doing a good job skipping now that it's the four of us, _Briana thought. _I still don't think we'll be able to hold on forever. One of these days, one of us will die. The rest of us are gonna go insane and then not even try. _As she was thinking, she was sure that she would not be the next one to die. The odds were 1:4 that she would go. She comforted herself in realizing how much bigger the 4 was than the 1. But the 25% chance still hung over her head, keeping her from the sleep she so craved.

* * *

Tyler was asleep, deep in dream world. In his dream, the eleven who'd gotten off the subway were not stalked by Death. They all lived successful lives. Jenny and Sam had worked on a special science project that won them the Nobel Prize. Patrick was writing a popular book series. Elliott was in a laboratory, working on new mathematical theorems. Michaela was a professional equestrian. Robert played a cameo in one of those popular TV shows. Matthew taught Chemistry at some high league college. Briana won the lottery. Kyle starred as the lead role in a new movie. And, Tyler himself, he lived his life with the best person in the world… He awoke.

* * *

When Matt got back, he saw Kyle in the living room. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We have nothing to do. Nothing that we want to do that is safe enough. I'm next, I can't do anything. Maybe I'll just sit here until…" Kyle stopped.

"It doesn't matter whether you sit there or not! Death will still try to get you, and we're not gonna let that happen!" Matt exclaimed.

"Did you see anything?" Kyle asked.

"No, not really," Matt said. He quickly remembered the songs on the radio. "Wait… I think there might be something."

* * *

Later that day, Matt, Briana, Kyle, Tyler, and Alex were walking along the sidewalk. They decided that some fresh air would be good for them.

The group was crossing a street when Matt stopped. He began to have another vision, except it was different from before. He didn't convulse or even see anything. He just knew.

Kyle had stopped to make sure he was okay. "Matt? Hello?" Kyle said.

Matt soon snapped out of his vision. "Kyle!" he shouted. A car whose owner had left in drive after exiting was headed straight towards Kyle at 50 mph. Matt dashed to push Kyle out of the way. Kyle fell feet to the side, safe. Matt, on the other hand, was not so lucky. The car pushed him all the way into a building, knocking into the wall with a loud 'KWOOSH!'

Briana raced to the accident at the speed of light. "Matt! No!" She bent down to see if he was still alive. "Don't do this to me," she said. Alex and Tyler rushed over to help.


	9. Final Clutches

Note: I don't own Alex, Clear, Kimberly, any restaurants, songs, or other things that actually exist which I didn't invent.

Out of Place

Chapter Nine: Final Clutches

* * *

_THREE MONTHS LATER…_

An excited flight attendant stood to wave good-bye to a slew of people as they exited the plane. Leaving whatever drab city from which they came, they embarked on a new journey in warm, scenic Miami. Sunlight glistened through the great glass ceiling of the terminal as a few familiar faces came into view. The first to step out of the plane was none other than Kyle Schimpf. He was followed closely by his current best friends, Briana Hutchinson and Tyler Gordon.

"Hey, hey!" another voice called. All three smiled, but only Briana turned around to greet him. "Don't leave me behind with the crazy people!" Matt says.

"We're not _that_ crazy," said Alex.

"Not anymore," Clear replied, shrugging.

Laughing a few times, Kimberly followed up the conversation. "I can't thank you enough for convincing us to get out of that loony bin slash hellhole."

"You've only said that fifty or sixty times now," Alex replied.

"Let's just be glad we actually made it here without anyone dying," Clear said. Her face dropped slightly, remembering the last time she and Alex had ridden a plane for vacation to France. It hadn't ended too well. In fact, the incident with the sign was the last straw before the two decided to stay in Stonybrook.

"Definitely. We might as well enjoy it," Matt said. His mind flashed back three months. After he had died in the car crash, he was rushed to the hospital. Grueling minutes of unsuccessful resuscitation attempts instantaneously wore down his friends' spirits, yet they were finally successful. The frown that formed on his face was replaced with a smile that observes would assume was due to location, yet Matt knew he'd found true happiness in the form of life. His out-of-place death had messed with the design that had ruled over him. Thus, Death's plan had been broken.

"Where should we go first?" Kyle asked. "There's Disney World…" he began to list off a bunch of tourist attractions before being cut off.

"Disney World is in Orlando, genius," Tyler chided.

As the rest of the group shook their heads at Kyle's supposed knowledge of Floridian geography, Matt's eyes began to twitch. _T__he hell?, _he thought. _This hasn't happened since... _The events from the day of the crash flooded his head again at light speed. He was forced to watch as the headlight connected with his chest at least three times each second. An eerie, unfitting song played, a song that was too familiar, starting off achingly slow and crescendoing into almost an evil chant. "Fuck..." Matt said.

Kimberly was the only one to have noticed anything-having the strongest power of the three visionaries, she could easily tell that something was up with Matt, and that something was not just a muscle spasm. She looked into Matt's eyes, and as soon as he was 'back', she asked, "What was it?"

Matt was too confused to know what to say. His mind raced to identify the creepy music that would forever be connected in his memory to death. "Right Through You," he said, finally realizing.

Kimberly said nothing.

* * *

They chose to spend their third day on the beach. As Briana had said, "Seriously. We are so freaking close to the ocean. It is a physical impossibility to go to _Florida _and not do this." The others didn't need to be told again.

Alex and Clear were already out in the ocean, laughing as they splashed each other and swam crazily. Tyler was about to join them and needed only to finish applying sunscreen. "Yes! Alright. Who votes I sneak up and scare them?" He grinned widely, chucking the sunscreen bottle to the side as he sneaked off without waiting for a reply.

As much as Matt enjoyed hanging out in the water, he'd felt a bit less excited than he had before. It had seemed a bit strange to the others, but he convinced himself it was because all the fun of their prior activities was wearing off. Fortunately, Matt was in good company with Kimberly and Briana, who were sunbathing to his left and right, respectively.

The wind had kept itself low so as not to completely detract from the warmth of the summer sun. Unsurprisingly, it began to pick up as Matt sat up, contemplating joining those in the ocean. At first, the heavier wind went unnoticed, but a rapid gust, seemingly directly aimed at Matt's back, caught his attention. Still possessing the reflexes gained a few months earlier, he whipped his head around. His eyes fell first onto the sand. Not too many people were out that day, but there were still a fair number of people with umbrellas up. Quickly, the number of umbrella shadows formed in Matt's mind. 12. He then turned to the umbrellas. There were only 11.

"What?" Matt whispered as he turned around completely. As the shadows obviously mimicked the umbrellas, he found the odd one out-the fourth from the right. As if to tease him, the shadow shifted just enough to make Matt question if it was really happening.

"Matt," Kimberly said, causing him to snap his attention back to her. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," he said, his final word wavering.

"Hey, I'm tired of letting them have all the fun," Briana said, not noticing the recent events. "Wanna come?"

Matt turned to face her. His eyes were too tense to rest on her innocent smile, so they focused just behind her, on Kyle's towel. "Where did Kyle go?" Matt asked. His voice dropped enough of its uncertainty to leave Briana clueless.

"He just went back to the car to leave his phone," she replied, shrugging ever so slightly. "I bet he's gonna want to go swimming too." With that, her face returned to its usual smile.

As soon as Matt could make himself look Briana in the eyes, his head jerked to the side. The convulsions shot down his spine and overcame his whole body.

_As soon as they had started, they ended. No longer twitching, he regained focus. The first thing he saw was Kyle. The second thing was the car. He was shocked to see how fast it was moving until he realized the driver had no control. He was unconscious! "Shit!" he said. "Kyle!"_

_Kyle had been on the sidewalk, and he turned around after Matt yelled. Matt rushed to shove him out of the way and managed to make it a brief second before impact. In that second, as Matt was shoved into the air by the front fender, the headlight shattered. Sharp plastic clattered on the ground, bouncing about in an eerie dance. A shard that must have originated from higher on the light had formed into a thin spear, spiraling as it headed for Matt's friends. Alex was the only one who could tear his eyes away from Matt's tossed body long enough to see the stray shard, and his hands quickly connected with Briana's shoulder. He yanked as fast as he could, and the shard zipped right behind Briana's head._

_Matt finally crashed onto the ground._

"Matt! Hey!" Briana said, her breath quickening. Matt finally regained control of his vision and stared up at the two leaning over him.

"What did you see?" Kim said, clearly frightened. "What did you see?"

Alex had apparently picked up on the impending doom as well-the visionaries' minds seemed to only be growing closer. He stopped momentarily as Tyler and Clear continued to laugh and mess around. He urged his mind to recall the list. For whatever reason, only the first name came to him.

"Tyler!" Matt shouted, not out of his delusion. Tyler turned to face the beach and started to angle over. He casually stuck out his right foot to affirm his position, and a searing pain shot up his ankle.

"Shit!" he yelled, tipping over all the way. The three had been playing pretty hard, and they managed to drift out significantly farther than they had expected. A powerful current caught the careening victim as his hands dropped to inspect his foot. He was jerked abruptly even farther into the ocean and quickly lost the ability to keep himself afloat.

He tried to call out for help, but he suddenly remembered who was next to die according to the list. His calls, masked by water, came out as a long incoherent wail.

Clear had been surprisingly frozen by the event, yet Alex wasted no time. He swam with the mastery of a dolphin, grabbing hold of Tyler and forcefully fighting the current as he angled towards the shore. Filled with adrenaline, he managed to make the entire trip back to the shoreline before he was finally worn out.

Since Alex had to swim back at an angle to exit the rip current, his return point to shore was a short way from where Matt, Briana, and Kim had been resting. The three ran to check on them, arriving only seconds before Clear.

Tyler managed to spit up almost all of the water from his lungs and, after a few minutes, was simply coughing. His head pounded with circulation as his heart continued to race. Wordlessly, Clear sat him up and extended his leg. Remaining entirely in the foot was the reason for Tyler's fall-a large, thin nail. Since it didn't seem to be in too far, Clear retrieved a first aid kit from a nearby lifeguard and removed the nail with a pair of forceps.

"Who the fuck leaves a nail in the ocean?" Alex said angrily as Clear bandaged Tyler's foot.

"Death," Matt whispered.

Once again, only Kimberly could hear. "It's back, isn't it?" she said.

"What? How can it be back?" Briana asked. She shut her eyes momentarily, fighting the emotions that began to stir. "We cheated it when he died instead of me!"

"Where's Kyle?" Matt asked.

"I told you; he went to the car-" Briana began.

"There's no way it would take him _this_ _long _to just put away his phone," Matt said. Everyone's eyes shifted back to their original site. Kyle was there, meandering and looking around, leading Clear, Briana, and Tyler to relax.

The wind roared once more, egging Kyle in the direction of the group.

One of the umbrellas was yanked out of the ground as the gust continued.

Kyle's foot was placed onto the haphazardly thrown sunscreen bottle.

The umbrella flipped in the air.

Kyle toppled to the ground awkwardly.

The umbrella assumed a stable position, angled nearly perpendicular to the ground.

Kyle lifted his head to gain his bearing.

"No!" escaped Matt's throat as the connection was made. The connection between the sharp pole of the umbrella and the back of Kyle's neck.

* * *

**Yeah, it's been far too long since I last updated this story. Or, well, any story. Alas! I only wanted to create massive buildup to the grand climax of the story! Oh, you thought Matt's death was the climax? Hmm. I guess it was. So that makes this the reclimax! Yes, let's make that a thing.**

**In all honesty, I wrote this chapter right after the other chapters. It was comparable in quality (unfortunately), so I couldn't resist spicing it up a bit. Yep, two years of being a writer SURE make a difference. *shoots younger, more stupid self* That's better!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this. I really hope you enjoyed it! Epilogue will be up next. -Don**


	10. Epilogue: Dreaming

Note: I don't own any of the stuff that is featured in real Final Destination movies.

Out of Place

Chapter Ten: Dreaming

* * *

Briana was driving, somehow able to keep 100 percent of her focus on the task at hand. The only other person in the car was Matt, leaning back into the seat just as stiffly as Briana. None of the other four were willing to come; they couldn't bear to see their friends like this.

Neither of the two wished to speak, but Matt felt oddly obligated. He sighed for a few seconds before finally letting out, "How long until we get there?" His voice is low and weak, yet stiff and cold.

"About two hours," Briana replied. After the last incident, she seemingly became in expert in succinctness.

"I… I don't wanna do this anymore. Let's just go back," Matt said. Although he certainly didn't want to have any more run-ins with Death, their destination still had an unwelcome effect on his nerves.

"You've been saying that," Briana said. The next sentence hung in the air, even though she was too polite to say it. 'You have no idea what you want.'

Matt shifted awkwardly in his seat. "How are we gonna get out of this rut if I'm locked up?" Matt said.

"I think you need this," Briana said.

"Answer the question."

"Kimberly and Alex and Clear will be a lot of help," Briana said, trying to put Matt at ease. "They always seem to know how to intervene, like when Tyler stepped on that nail."

"But what about you? I'm worried about you," Matt said. Briana let her eyes come off the road to pull him in for a kiss.

"I'll be okay," she said. The car managed to stay well enough within the lane, and Briana thanked God for letting them have that moment.

Mentally exhausted, Matt slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Matt woke up, seeing Briana to his left. He looked to the right, seeing what appeared to be the edge of their big city. "Whoa, that was weird," he said.

"What?" Briana replied.

"I just had the most messed up dream," Matt said. "The subway was gonna crash, so I got a bunch of us off, but then… they all started dying. It just left you, me, and Tyler Gordon." He shook his head, pleased that the whole incident had been a figment of his imagination.

Briana didn't reply. She did smirk.

"What? Sorry about not being able to control my dreams," Matt said. "So, seriously, when will we get to the subway?" No response. "Oooookay… dude, Kyle what's with her?" He turned around to look at Kyle, but he wasn't there. Briana looked at him.

"Where's Kyle? Hey, why are we stopped? Is he usin' the restroom or something?" Matt said. Briana looked up at the building in front of which they were parked. Matt shook the last of the sleepiness from his eyes as he followed her eye line to the sign on the building. _Stonybrook Institute._

* * *

END

* * *

**Yep, it's finally over! I'm pretty proud to have another multiple chapter story move to my finished column. Thanks to everyone for reading. It's been a pleasure to bring this to you! Expect the sequel in a little while. -Don**


End file.
